mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Boy Bullies
) |sex = Male |residence = Cloudsdale |occupation = Weather factory workers |eyes = (Hoops) (Dumb-bell) |mane = (Hoops) (Dumb-bell) (Score) |coat = (Hoops) (Dumb-bell) (Score) |relatives = Of Hoops: Younger brother |cutie mark = (Hoops) (Dumb-bell) (Score) |voice = As Hoops: Kathleen Barr (English, adult) Terry Klassen (English, colt) Konrad Bösherz (German)Deutsche Synchronkartei Yoshiyuki Shimozuma (Japanese) Kim Jung-hoon (Korean) Bartosz Wesołowski (Polish, season 5) As Dumb-bell: Richard Ian Cox (English, adult) Brian Drummond (English, colt, S1E23) Ashleigh Ball (English, colt, S7E7) Ricardo Richter (German) Ryou Kuratomi (Japanese) Han Shin (Korean) Bartosz Wesołowski (Polish, S5E25) As Score: Koji Takeda (Japanese) Kwon Sung-hyeok (Korean) |headercolor = #E0B569 |headerfontcolor = #6A5541}} The Boy Bullies are a group of up to three male Pegasi, including Hoops, Dumb-bell, and Score, who have picked on Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, calling them respectively "Rainbow Crash" and "Klutzershy". The three first appear as grown stallions in the season one episode Sonic Rainboom, and they make varying appearances as stallions and colts in later episodes, chapter books, and IDW comics. The two other than Hoops are not named in the show, but the three's collective title and individual names are given in merchandise. Development and designs Unlike most other heavily-built stallions, their hooves as grown stallions have not become visible as being different colors than their coats. Their manes all cover their eyes to varying degrees: Hoops has a mane style that covers his eyes completely as a grown stallion and partially as a colt, Dumb-bell has a mane style that covers his eyes partially as both a grown stallion and a colt, and Score has a mane style that covers his eyes completely as both a grown stallion and a colt. Hoops has a similar color scheme to Cheese Sandwich, similar coat and mane colors to Caramel and Doctor Horse, and similar coat and eye colors to Golden Delicious and Cherry Fizzy. Dumb-bell has the same colt design as "Chip Mint" and similar coat and mane colors to Sealed Scroll. Score has the same cutie mark as Hondo Flanks. Score's name was previously used for G1 Quarterback. Depiction in the series Season one In Sonic Rainboom, as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy return to Cloudsdale for the Best Young Flyer competition, Hoops, Dumb-bell, and Score meet up with them as they arrive and start teasing Rainbow on how she got kicked out of Flight School, how she supposedly doesn't have a chance on winning the competition, and how the sonic rainboom is supposedly an old mare's tale, which really brings Rainbow down. A short time after Rainbow's friends arrive to Cloudsdale and have been touring the weather factory, the three stallions admire Rarity's new wings that were made by Twilight Sparkle. After they witness Rainbow Dash saving the Wonderbolts and Rarity and subsequently winning the competition, they start to gain respect for Rainbow, and apologize to her for giving her a hard time, and they ask Rainbow if she can hang out with them, but Rainbow rejects their offer to hang out with the Wonderbolts. In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Hoops and Dumb-bell appear as colts in Fluttershy's and Rainbow Dash's flashbacks, Hoops already having his cutie mark and Dumb-bell not yet having his. In Fluttershy's flashback, after she attempts to fly but fails, the two young colts start to harass Fluttershy of not being able to fly, only to be stood up to by Rainbow Dash (or Rainbow Crash as they call her). Rainbow decides to challenge the two bullies in a race, but while racing, Dumb-bell crashes into a column and Hoops gets spun out, and right after, Rainbow Dash performs a sonic rainboom and earns her cutie mark. Season four In Trade Ya!, Hoops appears as a colt in the present day at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange. Season five The Boy Bullies appear in Gilda's flashback in The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone after Pinkie Pie reminds Gilda of when Rainbow Dash used to be her friend. They briefly make fun of Gilda for not flying at flight camp, but Rainbow Dash stands up for her. The credits name Hoops as in previous materials. Hoops and Dumb-bell also appear as colts in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 and The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, the former of which's credits name Hoops again. Season six The bullies appear in Rainbow Dash's flashback in Newbie Dash, in which Hoops gives her the nickname "Rainbow Crash" after she falls into a trash can. In The Cart Before the Ponies, Hoops and Dumb-bell both appear racing against Rainbow Dash in the Cloudsdale Derby during Rainbow Dash's flashback. Season seven In Parental Glideance, Hoops and Dumb-bell appear as colts in Rainbow Dash's flight school flashback, and Dumb-bell has a brief speaking role. Depiction in Equestria Girls In the "O Come, All Ye Squashful" segment of the Equestria Girls holiday special Holidays Unwrapped, Sunset Shimmer mentions Hoops by his full name "Hoops Dunkington" and that he is a student at Crystal Prep Academy. Other depictions Storybooks Hoops and Dumb-bell appear in adaptations of The Cutie Mark Chronicles, including My Little Pony: Cutie Mark Quest and the Rainbow Power Rainbow Dash Animated Storyteller's first story My Little Pony: The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Hoops appears and is first named in My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell chapter 9, "A Head in the Clouds". As Rainbow Dash brags at him and other Pegasi about her cloud-herding skills, he tells her to help out the rest of them, calling her 'Rainbow Crash'. Comics On My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 15, the MyStable comment "LOL" is attributed to Hoops. Hoops and Dumb-bell appear on Issue #18 pages 6-8 and 10. At the Cloudsdale Flight Camp reunion, they harass Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, calling them "Rainbow Crash" and "Klutzershy" again. They challenge Rainbow Dash to a race, stating they have been practicing, but she beats them. Hoops and Dumb-bell appear in the magazine comic Shining Armor i sprawy rodzinne / . Young Hoops appears on page 2. Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Hoops, Smug Bully, and Snide Bully are characters in Gameloft's mobile game. The in-game description for Hoops states, "When it comes to b-ball, he's tough to defeat -- and it's probably 'cause he is going to cheat." The in-game description for Smug Bully states, "This stallion brags 'bout the weights he can lift -- though being a meanie's his primary gift." The in-game description for Snide Bully states, "This stallion plays dirty when he's playing ball -- even yells at the ref when he makes the right call!" Merchandise The trio appears on the Comic Con 2011 and Chaos is Magic posters. Page 35 of Little, Brown's My Little Pony Friendship is Magic official guidebook My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony lists the trio as simply "BOY BULLIES". In the Enterplay collectible card game's expansion set Absolute Discord, card #32 R of Hoops names him with a trademark symbol and lists the quote "Do it." This is the first time that he is simultaneously named and illustrated. Hoops is featured and Dumb-Bell and Score are mentioned in the My Little Pony special edition magazine Pony A Page! Hoops, Dumb-bell, and Score are featured on page 40 of the My Little Pony Character Guide published by Orchard Books in the United Kingdom on September 6, 2018. Quotes page 6}} page 7}} page 7}} Gallery See also * * * * References es:Hoops de:Rowdys pl:Dumb-Bell, Hoops i Score Category:Antagonists Category:Cloudsdale Flight School students Category:Crystal Prep Academy students Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Fan-named characters Category:Reformed antagonists Category:Supporting characters